


Shared Passions

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis is finding it increasingly difficult to focus on his history studies with Cor as his professor.For IgCor week, day 1. Prompt used: College Professor AU (with a bit of the coffee prompt as well).





	1. Chapter 1

It was fifteen past one in the afternoon, and class was underway. Ignis was primly seated at his preferred desk, pulling his notebook out of his bag. He felt a small electrical zing as he peeked up at the professor, but tried to shove it away. It was wrong after all, to have a crush on your professor. At least _, wasn’t it?_ _Yes_ , Ignis soon reassured himself. It was wrong and not to mention _highly_ _unprofessional_. He opened his notebook and began to take notes, trying to keep his eyes pointed toward the pages and not up at the attractive older man who lectured at the front of the room.

Professor Leonis. Ignis idly ran the name through his mind as he multi-tasked. It had a nice ring to it. _I wonder what it would be like to call it out during the throes of_ – he stopped himself again just in time. These thoughts – these very unprofessional and downright carnal thoughts – have been pervading his mind as of late. He still had another two and a half months left in this class... he had to suffer for a while longer. Two and a half _months_. He signed internally as he wondered how he was ever going to cope with this ever-growing notion within his mind (and his pants) of a college professor – _his damned professor_ – bending him over his desk and taking him. It was so utterly distracting.

“Ignis…”

_Ohh, that voice. I love it. It’s so deep and velvety and –_

“Mr. Scientia!”

Ignis snapped out of his reverie and looked up in surprise. The entire class was eyeing him with varying smirks on their faces and Professor Leonis stood a few feet away, scrutinizing him with an expression that conveyed a mixture of firmness and concern.

“I apologize. I was… distracted by my note-taking. Terribly sorry. What was it that you had asked?” Ignis blushed wildly and wanted to disappear, back into the silent comfort of his dorm room.

“I was inquiring as to whether or not you had brought your textbook to see if there were enough students who had their books with them to form a few study groups,” Professor Leonis asked, unperturbed.

“Oh! Right. I believe I do have it, yes.” Ignis reached over to the side to grab his messenger bag off the floor and began to rummage through it. He wished he could slide right into it and pop out of view. Forever. He quickly grabbed the book from the bag and waggled it in the air before setting it down quietly.

Class resumed. Small groups had been sectioned off to quietly discuss the week’s topic amongst themselves and to fill in answers within a questionnaire booklet that was passed out. Ignis dived into his work, not wanting to look at the professor in fear that he’d blush again or look nervous in some way. He was certain that there was no way his professor would ever reciprocate his feelings, but the thought of what would happen if he were to continued to saturate his thoughts.

The time ticked on, and soon enough it was time to collect everything and leave. Ignis took an extra minute getting his things together, and as he approached Professor Leonis to pass in his booklet, he was asked if he could stay a moment to exchange some words. Ignis stiffened slightly but didn’t object. They waited until everyone had vacated the room.

“Ignis, you’re a bright and promising student. You have an amazing amount of potential. I have noticed as of late, however, that you seem… distracted. I hope you’re not dissatisfied with the course in any way. Is there something that you’d like to get off your back, so to speak? I’m here if you need someone to talk to.” He paused and then added. “If another student is causing you trouble – “

“No, it’s not that, nor is it anything having to do with the class,” Ignis responded impulsively. He then fumbled for a moment and added more quietly. “It’s nothing to do with that…”

“Is everything alright in your dorm?”

“Yes, everything is fine. Plus I have a single so I’m not housed with any other students.” The blush began to creep back.

Cor noticed it but tried to keep his puzzlement to himself. “Is it… something to do with me? Am _I_ … doing something wrong?”

Ignis’ blush intensified. “Oh, no, everything’s fine in that regard. I – … you’re fine.” _Oh gods ..he’s fine?? Why did I say that??_ His blush worsened.

Cor smiled, reaching out to pat Ignis on the shoulder. “All right, well as long as everything is… fine.”

“Quite fine,” Ignis reiterated. Despite his embarrassment, he was feeling a sliver of boldness slip in. He looked up at Professor Leonis with twinkling emerald eyes.

Leonis returned the look, fairly certain now what it meant. He had to be a hundred percent certain in order to proceed, however.

“So, how’s your research project coming along? You must be tired of reading about ancient Lucian weaponry by now. That is what you chose for your topic, correct?”

“Yes, it is, and no, I’m not fed up with it in the slightest. I find it to be rather interesting.” Ignis looked at him with _the_ look again. “Does it happen to be an interest of yours, too?”

Cor chuckled mirthlessly and turned to his suitcase. “As a matter of fact….” He opened the case and moved some papers and file folders aside, but quickly sighed. “Oh, I had meant to bring it with me into class. To see if you’d like to borrow it.”

“ _It_ , sir?”

Cor brought his attention back to Ignis. “A massive illustrated book on weaponry. It’s an antique itself.” Ignis wasn’t sure if he was referring to himself or to his research topic. “I’m heading back to my office to drop off a file. I may have left the book in there earlier in the week so I didn’t have to lug it around. Would you care to join me? It’ll only take a minute.”

Ignis beamed at the prospect of his beloved Professor thinking about him to such an extent that he had set aside a book for him, and also at how he will have the opportunity to not only enjoy his company within the confines of a single room, but now two. “Sure, I would love to borrow it, thank you!”

“Don’t mention it. Right this way.” Cor grabbed his suitcase and began to exit the classroom. The two walked side by side and halted in front of a door situated at the end of the hall. “Just a minute, I have to unlock it,” Leonis muttered as he grabbed his keys out of his pants pocket. Ignis took a moment to gaze downward and watch the professor’s hands as they pulled out the keys, fingered through them to find the right one, and smoothly penetrated the lock with it. Ignis imagined himself being the lock and doorknob, and Professor Leonis the hands and key.

“Ignis, in here.”

Ignis was still standing in the hallway. “Right, sorry.” He quickly shuffled into the office and took it in. It was notably fancier than the classrooms, with an ornate wooden desk taking center stage. _Oh goodness, how I’d like to be bent over that._ He blushed at this sudden dirty thought and followed the professor over to the desk and waited quietly.

Cor sank into the seat behind his desk and began to rummage through a desk drawer. “Have a seat. Would you like some coffee?”

“Certainly, if it’s not a bother.”

“No, not at all. Let me just – “

“I can retrieve it if you’d like. Shall I get you a cup as well?”

Dour blue eyes quickly regarded complex green ones. Cor couldn’t help but to grin toothlessly at the young man’s eagerness to help. “Well alright, the machine is over there. I take mine black.”

“As do I,” Ignis said as he made his way over to the coffee station that Cor had installed upon a countertop on the far right side of his office. “This is a nice set up. I wouldn’t mind having something like this in my dorm room,” he added with a soft laugh.

Cor smirked over at him. “If I had my way, I’d have a coffee machine and small fridge for cream set up in every room of my house, including the bathroom.”

They both shared a laugh and Ignis was soon back with the coffees. He set them down upon the desk and took a seat. The chair was plush and comfortable. Being a detail-oriented person, Ignis did take note in the syllabus that Leonis had a superior title printed after his name. He also supposed that with a superior title he also gets to enjoy a lofty office.

“I like your office. It’s spacious, well-stocked with quality furniture, and…” he paused, not sure if he wanted to say the next thing.

Cor looked up at him. “Hm?”

“…and it suits you.”

“Why thank you, Ignis. This office used to be occupied by the president of the school, but they built her a new one on a different floor. They didn’t want to deal with moving this colossal old desk so they left it. Lucky me.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Ah, very good. You put the perfect amount of grounds in. Thank you.”

“Anytime. Er, I mean, you’re quite welcome. Any luck finding the book?”

“I was hoping that I had simply tossed it here upon my desk or threw it into one of these drawers…” he rummaged some more. “But I don’t see it. I must have left it at my house. I can bring it by the school tomorrow if you’d like. Will you be here for any of your other classes?”

“Yes, I have my Probability class at nine fifteen.”

“Ah, advanced mathematics. That’s right, you’re graduating soon, aren’t you?”

“I am. I’m going to miss these many years of studying, but I am also ready to move forward into the job sector.”

“What are you looking to do?”

Ignis leaned back and thought for a moment. “I’m not quite sure. There are a few things that grab my attention for the time being. Historian or museum curator being at the head of them.”

“Good choices. You really love history, huh?”

“I do. It’s something I’ve had a keen interest in since I was a child.”

“I actually share your enthusiasm. In addition to that book I mentioned earlier, I have a whole collection at home on historical and various other topics.”

Ignis’ eyes lit up. “You _do_?”

“If you’d like to see my collection sometime – “ He paused, shaking his head. “Excuse my forwardness. I probably shouldn’t be inviting my students over my to my home. I apologize if it had made you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it’s quite alright,” Ignis answered immediately, reassuringly. “And to answer your question, if it’s not too forward of me to do so, I would _love_ to see your book collection.”

Cor took another sip of his coffee and eyed the bright student – the young man who sat before him, the young man who was about to be unleashed into the world – he may as well send him off with some extra experience under his belt.. err, knowledge.

“And if you have at least one of those coffee stations there, I may not want to ever leave!”

They shared another laugh. Cor briefly wondered why he had never noticed just how attractive this man who sat before him was. Smart, intelligible, studious, practical, and… passionate about history. And coffee. Why was he finally taking heed now?

“You can rest assured, there are _two_ such stations in my home.”

Ignis’ eyes twinkled. “Perfect!”

Cor began to rise from his seat. “Alright, well, let’s set a day and a time for our meeting now, if you don’t mind. I have my little scheduling calendar right here…” he procured a small leather-bound notebook from his jacket pocket. Its edges were soft with wear. He opened it and flipped to the current week, scanning it with his finger. “Ah, how about this Friday at 6 in the evening?”

Ignis contemplated for a moment. “That will do just fine.” He also rose and offered his hand to his professor. “See you this Friday at six.” They shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis visits Professor Leonis.

Ignis felt somewhat on edge for the two days that preceded Friday. He sensed that Cor had taken note of his lingering glances and flushing cheeks, but chose not to say anything. He didn’t even pry further about his distraction either, even though it was evident that it was still present. _Does he know already that I wish to fuck him?_ Ignis shuddered at the thought. On one hand, it was convenient because it would save him the awkwardness of having to outright say it, but on the other hand he felt super embarrassed. He hoped that he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself.

On Friday afternoon Ignis stood in front of the closet in his dorm room, rifling through it. He wanted to wear something that looked casual but not _too_ casual. He also didn’t want to wear something that made him appear uptight and standoffish. He chose a pair of pressed black jeans and a white button-up shirt. No. Black. He didn’t want any spots to show in case he sweated from nervousness. Black shirt and black jeans. He held them up against his body while gazing into his full-length mirror. No, maybe the white shirt would do after all. He could wear an undershirt with it. Argh, maybe it would be best to pair that with slacks instead of jeans….

Ignis arrived at Cor’s home at 5:51 pm wearing a dark blue woolen pullover sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans. He rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened and Cor flashed him a brief smile and asked him to come in. Ignis stepped in and was greeted not only by the wonderful (although transitory) grin by his normally unexpressive professor, but also by a charming and cozy home.

“Ah, your home reflects the agreeable tastes that I observed in your office.”

“Thank you, this way to the library. I prepared some coffee ahead of time while anticipating your arrival.”

“I appreciate it.” Ignis ran his eyes over the pleasant array of decor that surrounded him as he walked through the large foyer and into a hallway that led to the library. Cor opened the heavy wooden door and they both entered. The smell of aged books combined with the earthy aroma of coffee was the first thing Ignis noticed.

“That, is the scent of happiness.”

Cor chuckled. “It is. Nothing quite like it.”

“Indeed.”

Cor indicated where he had left Ignis’ coffee and turned toward his desk. “Alright, this time I made sure to have the book ready for you, but feel free to look around. If there are any others you see, you may borrow them. Or read them here. My door is always open to you.”

Ignis looked up at him in mid-sip, hoping to see a clue in his facial expression. A reciprocation of sorts. There _was_ a little bit of something deep in the eyes, but it was vague. Uncertain. Ignis hoped it meant that Cor was feeling the same way he was: willing but hesitant. He probably didn’t want to be rejected, or worse yet, get into trouble at his job. Ignis was undoubtably a grown, legal adult, but there were always going to be some unspoken obstacles at play: societal pressures that dictate it’s better to remain virtuous and not have sexual relations with your students. Legal adults or not.

Cor lightly smacked his palm on a thick book that lay upon the desk in the middle of the semi-darkened room. “Here she is. All… seven pounds of her.”

Ignis placed his drink down upon the small table by the reading chairs and walked over to examine the book. It _was_ large. He opened it and began to flip through the pages. Sections of text combined with illustrations, wood carvings, etchings, photographs, and paintings depicting many types of weapons used throughout history greeted his eyes.

“Goodness…this is a verifiable gold mine of information!”

“Yes. I hope it suits your needs.”

Ignis looked up at him. “Thank you. I will take good care of it. I think I will take you up on your secondary offer to look around as well. While I’m here…”

“Of course. Feel free.” Cor sat down in a leather reading chair off to the side. The fireplace crackled nearby. Ignis found everything about this circumstance – Cor’s calm yet authoritative presence, the fire, the books, the coffees, the desk, the ornate rug, even the quality wooden paneling that lined the walls – so _inviting_. He felt himself beginning to stir down below.

“Thank you again for inviting me. I …”

Cor looked at him. “You’re welcome. And you’re welcome over anytime. I mean it. What were you going to say after that?”

“Oh. I shouldn’t admit it. I may end up making a fool of myself.”

“What is it? If it’s something about your classes, I promise to keep the information confidential.”

“No. It’s about… you.”

Cor raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

“Yes. I… oh. I’m digging myself deeper into this hole the longer I continue.”

Cor rose from the chair and approached Ignis, who was still standing in the middle of the room. “Does this have to do with why you’ve been distracted as of late?”

Ignis looked up at him, pupils dilating. “Yes. I find you _very_ distracting.”

Cor’s expression remained consistent. “Is that so?”

Ignis looked down. “It is. You are so distracting that I have been beginning to contemplate you more than my studies… and I must have you know that is a rarity for me.”

“What do you think we should do about this… distraction, Ignis?” Cor’s voice sounded slightly stern, just enough to command Ignis’s attention on the man as he approached.

Unperturbed, Ignis glanced at him. “Tackle it head on? That’s always a good – “

He was cut off by lips locking with his. Cor’s lips. _Oh, Six, who would have ever guessed this would be happening to me today_! Ignis wasted little time after the initial shock and was soon returning the kiss fervently. Cor gently took the book from his hands and dropped it onto the closest chair, grasping Ignis firmly and pulling him closer in the meantime. A moment later they broke the kiss.

“I approve of that idea wholeheartedly. How do you feel, do you want to continue?”

Ignis’ eyes blazed with passion. “More than anything right now…” He trailed off and leaned in for a second kiss, this time meeting Cor’s tongue with his own, avidly exploring. A moan escaped his throat as Cor brought his palm to his crotch and slid his hand upward along the bulge that strained against the fabric of his jeans, giving the head a squeeze.

Cor chuckled into Ignis’ mouth and gently drew back. “Seems you’re ready to go…”

“But are _you_?” Ignis retorted, closing in again. He may be younger than his new lover, but he wasn’t about to be shown up by him. He placed his palms against Cor’s broad shoulders and pressed gently until the other man bumped against the nearest object – the desk. Cor sat himself down upon it and Ignis quickly straddled his lap and pressed his crotch into him, sweeping his hips up and down in a controlled manner, grinding his genitals obscenely into his. Cor let out a groan and grasped Ignis’ buttocks tightly, guiding his movements.

“You are...lewd, Mr. Scientia, did you know that? I never would have guessed it in a million years.”

Ignis smirked but huffed lightly. “Would you like me to stop, Professor Leonis?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I thought so,” Ignis replied haughtily, pressing his hardened cock steadily into Cor’s and wiggled to ensure the stimulation was constant.

Cor grunted. “I think we need to do something about this…” He pushed himself off the desk,  unhinging from Ignis in the process. He stood off to the side, cock straining so hard against his thin pants that the veins were visible. He gazed at Ignis unyieldingly. “Go into my desk and get me one of the condoms that are in the top left drawer.”

“Ohh, kinky. Are you ordering me around now?” Ignis countered, not taking the order seriously.

“If you want to get fucked, you will do as I say,” Cor replied gruffly.

The two men locked eyes with each other for a few moments. It was Ignis who first broke the silence.

“I’ll admit, I do find the idea of intercourse with you intriguing.”

“Then do as I request.”

“First I made you coffee, and now you demand that I retrieve things out of your desk,” Ignis teased with a chuckle. “What’s next, you’ll ask me to don a maid’s outfit and a feather duster?”

“The coffee was your idea. Now get that condom and stop dawdling. Grab the lube while you’re at it.”

Ignis flashed him a cheeky grin, but turned and walked to the desk and opened the drawer in question. “Do you always keep condoms and lube in your office desk or are you just happy to see me?”

“Ignis. Your constant teasing will get you nowhere with me, except maybe pinned upon my desk and fucked until you see stars.”

Ignis returned with the items and placed them on the desk. He stepped over in front of Cor and looked at him deadpan. “I was going to let you do that anyway.”

Cor grasped both of Ignis’ wrists and yanked him right up to his face for a passionate kiss, greedily clutching and stroking Ignis’ cock and ass through his pants while he maintained a firm grip upon his wrists as they kissed. Ignis groaned into his mouth. At last they broke and Cor let him go.

“I didn’t take you for a comedian.”

Ignis sniggered and Cor began to kiss him again, reaching out and slowly situating the other man as if they were engaging in a slow motion dance, their bodies eventually turning so that Cor had his back to the desk again and Ignis was facing it. Once arranged to his liking, Cor disengaged, stepped off to the side, and pushed Ignis down upon the surface of the desk, pinning him in place.

Ignis’ ass jutted into the air provocatively, and Cor fought the urge to smack it. He wasn’t sure if that would be taking the whole in-charge thing too far so he abstained. They could discuss it later. Instead, he kept one hand flat upon Ignis’ back so he was unable to rise, and used the other to fondle and knead the round cheeks and miles of leg that were presented to him.  

Ignis crooked his head over. “And you called _me_ lewd earlier, psh.”

Cor tucked his hand between Ignis’ legs and gave his balls a hearty squeeze. Ignis gasped and let out a small groan. “I don’t want to hear any more out of you, except noises like that. Understand?”

Ignis turned his head back and paused. Cor watched and waited. Eventually he observed the crest of hair upon Ignis’ head move up and down in a nodding motion.

“Good. I’m going to prepare myself. Undo your pants and pull them down.” A zipper sounded. “Without leaving the surface of the desk.” Cor took out his cock and gave it a few idle strokes as he watched the show.

Ignis huffed lightly and with his chest still pressing against the desk as if adhered by glue, brought his arms down to his side and began to fiddle with the buckle of his belt. His hips and ass wiggled and jerked slightly as he slowly unbuckled the leather strap and moved it out of the way so that he could access the buttons on his fly. Soon cursing himself for wearing a button fly pair of jeans, he bucked and wiggled more pronouncedly as he tried to unbutton them all. Cor stood behind him, eyes locked to his ass and legs, enjoying every prolonged minute.

Ignis gasped lightly with exertion as he reached the last button. He stuck his ass up high – as high as it would go – his legs straight, the muscles of his calves straining as he stood on his toes while trying to unfasten the last button. Cor watched, enthralled. This was proving to be much more entertaining than he thought it was going to be. His cock pulsed in his hand and precum began to drizzle from its tip.

Cor’s eyes roamed hungrily as the last button was breeched and Ignis brought his hands up to his hips and started to inch his pants off. It was the fastest he could go considering his positioning. Once the waistband reached the fullness of his behind, he found it difficult to continue, so he shook and shimmied his ass in order to help himself along, but things were still slow-going. Cor swore that if he kept watching and touching himself, he’d more than likely spooge right into his hand.

“Here, let me get that. I’ll give you an A for effort, though. That was one of the hottest things I’ve watched in a long time. Thank you,” Cor commended as he grasped Ignis’ jeans and pulled them down the rest of the way, letting them settle at his ankles. He grabbed the condom from atop the desk, opened it and rolled it down his straining cock. He tossed the wrapper in the small trash can nearby and took up the bottle of lube, smearing some onto his cock and onto Ignis’ anal entrance.

“I want you to enjoy what happens next to the fullest, so I’ll go ahead and open you up a bit, get you nice and relaxed for me.”

Ignis nodded again as Cor brought his lubed fingers over and prodded them against his anus, eventually poking one inside, then two. He slowly opened them apart as he slowly finger fucked him. Ignis responded with plenty of gasps and soft moans. “You like that? You just wait until you feel what I have in store for you.”

“Teach me a _lesson_ , professor,” Ignis returned, his voice saturated with arousal.

“Hey, what did I say about that talking?” Cor questioned firmly, driving his fingers in and curving the tips so that they brushed against Ignis’ prostate, causing him to moan and gasp. “That’s better. Alright, I think you’re about ready. I’ll be right back, I need to wash my hands.”

Ignis listened to the steps as Cor strode away into a different room. He wanted to rise from the desk to look, he supposed so he could regain a bit of modesty, but decided to stay put. He normally wasn’t one to take orders from others, but with professor Leonis it felt okay for some unexplainable reason. He actually kind of enjoyed the feeling of being exposed and the warm feeling of trust that accompanied it. Soon the footsteps returned, and Ignis hummed as a broad palm rested upon his behind.

“Are you ready to receive me, Ignis? Jut your ass up so I can get a good glimpse of that puckering back door if you are.”

Ignis huffed internally. He wanted to test him again, tease him, but he guessed that it probably wouldn’t be the best of ideas, plus it would only serve to prolong the hard ass-fucking that he was dying to experience. He raised his bottom up, feeling a breeze as the air hit his hole, indeed causing it to pucker and quiver.

“Good,” Cor praised as he approached, pouring more lube onto his cock and onto Ignis’ entrance. It puckered even more. Cor’s cock pulsed again at the sight of it. He lightly pressed his head against him. “I’m going to enter you slowly and give you time to become acclimated with the presence of my cock, but then once I deem that you are ready, I will fuck you relentlessly. Do you wish to continue?”

“Yes. I want you inside me.”

Cor didn’t bother to reply with words, but instead began to push himself inside of Ignis - slowly as promised. He nearly held his breath in rapture as Ignis’ outer anal muscle engulfed the head of his cock, running along its surface so tightly that it sent jolts of pleasure right down his spine.

“Gods, I’m not even inside of you all the way and you’re already making me lose control.”

Ignis smirked to himself over the thought of Cor laboring not to cum so soon, but he supposed it served him right for becoming entirely worked up over watching him struggling to remove his pants earlier. He gasped loudly as Cor’s bulbous head breached his entrance completely, easing some of the pressure. He gasped again as the pronounced bottom lip of the head brushed against his prostate and made its way down, deep inside of him.

Cor’s cock then pulled back, repeating the sensations Ignis had just felt in reverse, and slowly pushed back down again. This was done a few more times, the speed increasing just a little bit as he went along. Upon the last withdrawal, he paused and stayed still. Ignis was about to turn and use his eyes to impatiently inquire about the delay when suddenly Cor pushed inside of him forcefully, causing him to moan out loudly.

“Ohh! Gods!”

Cor continued to penetrate Ignis in this manner, sliding and in out of him quickly and vigorously, with no stops, breaks, or pauses. He grunted as he fucked, sweat beginning to bead upon his forehead from the exertion. He grasped Ignis’ hips hard enough to leave small bruises. Ignis groaned and moaned and gripped the edge of the desk so firmly that his knuckles turned white.

Knowing he wouldn’t last long, Cor tried to make the most out of it by way of intensity. He slapped his pelvis hard into Ignis’ ass, and their balls mashed together with every insertion. “This is what you get for being a godsdamned tease and for wanting to fuck your professor. You’re getting fucked, all right.”

Ignis was beyond any intelligible communication, all he could do was sputter and moan. His rock hard cock mushed into the desktop with each push, spewing its surface with precum. He was glad for the slickness the emissions created, the back and forth and squishing movement brought him close to the edge.

“Mmm, oh! Ahh, ahhh!” Ignis couldn’t help himself, the nonstop prostate stimulation and penile rubbing caused him to forcefully erupt into orgasm, right upon the desk. He was glad that there were no books or papers in the area that which he could have soiled. His orgasm was so strong that he almost didn’t notice that toward the end of it, Cor’s movements became more erratic as he reached his own climax. He pumped into Ignis’ ass a few more times, riding it out, grunting loudly into the room.

Loosening his grip on Ignis’ hips, Cor pulled out slowly and ducked out to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. Ignis remained on the desk for a moment longer, catching his breath. He listened to the water running in the nearby room as the other man washed up, and suddenly wished he were curled up next to him, clean, warm, and in comfortable pajamas, lying upon a soft bed, his back toward his beloved professor’s. He listened as the steps began to reapproach and considered asking if he could stay the night. He had the feeling professor Leonis wouldn’t be the type to object.

“Ignis, I brought you a warm damp towel. Do you want me to clean you off? Or you can use my shower if you prefer. If you soiled your clothing, we can wash them before you leave. I can give you something of mine to wear.”

_Yes, he definitely wouldn’t be the type to object._


End file.
